Babies
by Ashabi
Summary: Hinata y Sakura estaban próximas a ser madres, Ino no se quedaría atrás. (OS)


**Disclaimer applied.**

* * *

Babies

* * *

El ambiente de la Aldea de la Hoja en tiempos rebosantes de paz no era el mejor atractivo para pasar tus días. No si te llamabas Yamanaka Ino y amabas el cotilleo tanto como el olor de las flores al llegar la primavera. Ante tal motivo, resintió más de lo esperado la ausencia de Sakura, pues ésta hacía tan solo medio año había decidido seguir los pasos del renegado estrella de Konoha y su reciente matrimonio, con los demás festejos que conllevaba, no fue suficiente para entretenerla.

Adoraba a Sai, mas no podía confiarle cuanto odiaba los cólicos, los chismes de las enfermeras de turno y sus disgustos conyugales tal como lo haría con su mejor amiga de la infancia, ¿cierto?

Por fortuna apareció un charquito de agua en el oasis y de camino al hospital, en un día soleado de julio, escuchó vítores y aplausos por todos los puestos y calles de la aldea. Agudizó el oído y con discreción dejó fluir las palabras hacia sus oídos.

"¿Pero no perdieron el tiempo, eh?"

"Qué alegría, pronto tendremos a un hijo del héroe de Konoha".

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar a su destino escuchó una frase que sintetizó toda la parafernalia.

"La princesa Hyuga está embarazada".

—Lo tengo.

Visitó a la joven de ojos perlas en cuanto la jefa del departamento de psicología le regaló un día de descanso, Sai acudió con ella y mientras las viejas conocidas charlaban, ambos se entretenían charlando. O discutiendo, el grito de Naruto ante el "Que buen tino tuvo tu pene" de Sai no sonó muy amistoso.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, Ino-san, me siento tan cansada como feliz.

La joven madre se llevó ambas manos al vientre ligeramente abultado, con una sonrisa rebosante de orgullo e ilusión, al confesar el tiempo de gestación. Tres meses y medio.

—¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta, mujer?

—Claro que sí, pero en mi clan se tiene la tradición de anunciarlo cuando el primer trimestre pase. Ya sabes, los riesgos de aborto son bajos pero existentes.

Durante semanas el deseado embarazo estuvo en boca de los aldeanos y ninjas, sin embargo, pronto se perdió en el tiempo y de nuevo Ino se encontró sumida en la monotonía de su rutina. Cansada de la situación acudió a la Torre Hokage, sin mermar su semblante seguro y risueño pues tampoco podía ser tan brusca.

—Señorita, el Hokage-

—Es importante, déjame pasar. —Guiñó uno de sus coquetos ojos turquesa y el chunin la dejó entrar sin poner más resistencia. Kakashi levantó la vista de sus papeles por un instante mas al darse cuenta de quién era, volvió a sus asuntos.—Hokage-sama, vengo por noticias de Sakura.

—Te lo he dicho, no ha habido ninguna noticia sobre mis alumnos, estarán bien.

—¿Y lo dices tan seguro?

—Ino, no-

—¡Hokage-sama, el halcón ya partió con la respuesta! —Irrumpió una kunoichi que no aparentaba tener más de veinte años. Pronto notó su impertinencia y con una sonrisa nerviosa se despidió reverenciándose. —Lo siento.

Ino sonrió satisfecha y rompió la distancia entre ella y el escritorio abundante de papeleo.

—Tengo derecho a saber sobre mi amiga, además puedo pasar y decirle a sus papás también.

Kakashi, el legendario ninja que copia, no iba a ceder tan fácil. Solo que cometió el error de jalar hacia él una hoja con más fuerza de la normal y para los ojos gatunos de Ino, esto no iba a pasar desapercibido.

"Sakura" "Konoha" "parto" "bebé" leyó entre líneas.

El Hokage suspiró al mirar el gesto incrédulo de Ino.

—Es obvio que sabes que el apellido Uchiha siempre trae riesgos, así que como Hokage te advierto que si esto llega a la aldea te mandaré a Amegakure por cinco años.

Cuando salió del edificio soltó el aire retenido, que no sabía que tenía, mientras todas las palabras que leyó en aquella nota se revolvían entre sus pensamientos. Si no era mal intérprete, de aquello podían obtenerse dos cosas: el asunto era delicado y dos, su mejor amiga le había encargado ya a la cigüeña un bebé.

Hinata y después Sakura. Su matrimonio ocurrió hacía más de un año y hasta apenas había tomado conciencia de la segunda parte de la vida de casados: la descendencia. Sin pensarlo mucho se acarició el estómago plano, presa de ilusiones y demás fantasías.

—Bienvenida, hermosa. —Le saludó Sai, adelantándose para recibirla en la puerta corrediza. —¿Te duele el estómago?

Solo así Ino se despabiló y pegó un respingo, tal que si la pincharan con un alfiler.

—No.

—Ah, ya entiendo, ¿menstruación? Leí-

—Sai. —Lo interrumpió. Lo tomó de los hombros y con su pierna izquierda cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, sin despegar sus ojos celestes de su marido. —Mi amor, vamos a la cama.

—¿Qué…?

Sai lucía tan confundido como un gato en medio de una jauría de perros cuando la rubia sujetó su mano y lo llevó a rastras a su habitación, lanzándolo sobre la cama rato después. Ino se desabrochó su top violeta con lentitud, mordiéndose el labio inferior con lascivia.

—Bueno cariño, no vas a salir de aquí hasta que encarguemos un pequeño Yamanaka.

Y funcionó, pese a que en un principio lo vio como algo divertido, el retraso en su periodo y las náuseas tocaron su puerta bastante pronto. Cuando Sakura apareció junto a Sasuke en la entrada de la aldea, sosteniendo un pequeño bulto envuelto en cobijas, no pudo evitar recibirla con un efusivo abrazo.

—Qué bonita es, se parece mucho a Sasuke-kun.

—Lo sé, de verdad me enamoré de ella.

No sabía si le ocurriría lo mismo, pero cuando observó con atención el sonrosado rostro de Sakura, se dio cuenta de que algo había cambiado. Sus ojos habían ganado una curiosa combinación de experiencia y ternura.

—Y pronto tendrá con quien jugar.

La pelirrosa entendió pronto el mensaje y negando con la cabeza, sonrió y le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—¿Con qué estás siguiendo mis pasos, eh?

—Al menos yo no concebí en un bosque.

Sakura se ruborizó y miró hacia atrás, sin embargo, Sasuke no les estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención. Ambas se soltaron a reír e Ino entendió lo mucho que la había extrañado.

* * *

**N/A: **¿He dicho ya lo mucho que me gusta la amistad de Ino y Sakura? Meh, admito que luego Ino es medio maldita pero se me hace muy cómica su relación, entre competencia y apoyo. En un grupo SS estábamos hablando de por qué todas se embarazaron tan seguido y uno de los comentarios me orilló a imaginar que Ino no podía quedarse atrás. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
